macmillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Swimming
Swimming is the fifth studio album by Mac Miller and the last album to be released during his lifetime. It was released on August 3, 2018, by REMember Music and Warner Records. Production on the album was handled by Miller himself, as well as Dev Hynes, J. Cole, Dâm-Funk, DJ Dahi, Tae Beast, Flying Lotus, and Cardo, among others. The album has no credited features, but contains vocal contributions from Dâm-Funk, Dev Hynes, Snoop Dogg, Syd, Thundercat, and J.I.D. Swimming was supported by three singles: "Small Worlds", "Self Care", and "What's The Use?" The album received generally positive reviews from critics and debuted at number three on the US Billboard 200. It was nominated for Best Rap Album at the 2019 Grammy Awards. Background Miller began work on Swimming in 2016. He announced the album through social media on July 12, 2018, alongside its release date. Music and Lyrics Lyrically, The Independent stated Miller addresses the acknowledgment of his temper ("Wings") and the pitfalls of fame ("Small Worlds"). Concerning the album's music, Rolling Stone noted Swimming is "a continuation of 2016's ''The Divine Feminine'', with a silky, deep vibe redolent of the L.A. alternative soul scene." The song "So It Goes" has been said to incorporate "muted guitars and a spacey synth drone", while "Wings" has been described as "a spacious neo soul slow burner punctuated by the occasional sigh of a violin." NME wrote that "Ladders" is "a buoyant radio ready bop, which sees his bars skitter across glorious brass lines and earworm riffs." "Jet Fuel" was described as "sluggish, dancehall-inflected trip hop", and "What's The Use?" as "synth-funk". Release and Promotion Swimming was released worldwide by Warner Records on August 3, 2018, amongst other high-profiled albums, such as Astroworld by Travis Scott and Stay Dangerous by YG. Miller performed "Ladders" on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert on August 13, 2018. Miller announced The Swimming Tour on July 23, 2018, with Thundercat and J.I.D as his opening acts. The tour was scheduled to have 26 shows across North America, beginning in San Francisco on October 27, 2018, and concluding in Vancouver on December 10, 2018. It was cancelled following Miller's death on September 7, 2018. Singles On May 30, 2018, Miller released the album's first single "Small Worlds" and two non-album singles: "Buttons" and "Programs". The album's second single, "Self Care", was released with an accompanying music video on July 13, 2018. The album's third single, "What's the Use?", was released on July 23, 2018. * The lead single, "Small Worlds", was released on May 30, 2018. * The second single, "Self Care", was released on July 13, 2018. * The third and final single, "What's The Use?", was released on July 23, 2018. Promotional singles * The first promotional single, "Buttons", was released on May 30, 2018, but did not appear on the album. * The second promotional single, "Programs", was also released on May 30, 2018, but also did not appear on the album. Category:Albums Category:LPs Category:Pages Category:2018